Destined
by white-blank-page2y5
Summary: A young girl named Michelle is the new Vampire Slayer, she takes after her mom and also her father. She is faced against difficult choices and hard truths about herself. She meets the love of her life in this adventure and he is a great shock!..
1. CHAPTER 1: Finding Home

**A/N: I don't own Buffy The Vampire Slayer, but I do own Ethan and Michelle! I love Buffy The Vampire Slayer and I hated the end of the seasons. This here is after the big battle, but they didn't destory Sunnydale, which means Spike is still alive in my story. *applause* I wanted to try something different in here so please no hate in this story. I really hope everyone will like and enjoy my story very much! :)**

Chapter 1

I woke up to my brother Ethan shaking me awake. I groaned and I was very unpleased about being awaken. I opened up slightly one eye to see my brother standing there scared as a chicken. I sat up straight in my bed clutching my stuffed bunny-Kit-close to my chest. Ethan swallowed his saliva and took my hand in his. "Sis I don't hear mom and dad talking anymore." He told me with freight in his voice. I let a sigh of relief leave my body since I knew they probably went to bed.

"Brover you know how grown-ups get when they drink a lot of that juice. They get very tired and go to bed like other grown-ups." I explained. Ethan just looked at me worried.

"I think we should check on mommy and daddy to see if they're okay?" Concern was in Ethan's voice. I nodded my head with curiosity burning inside of me. I gradually got out of my bed and my feet landed on the cold hard wooden floors. I shivered with the coldness on my feet. I took Ethan's hand in my left and I held Kit in my right. We both walked slowly towards my door and stared at it attentive. Ethan put his hand on the door knob first and turned it slowly. He pulled the door open and let go. We looked at each other taking a moment if we should really walk out of our room right now. Ethan took the first step out of the boundary line, and I followed behind him. I followed the way Ethan walked towards the living room not making any noise, just in case. Ethan walked straight into the living room while I stayed behind the corner of the wall peeking over to see. Ethan let out a sigh of relief. "Mom, dad there you guys are. We kinda got scared and wanted to be with you two." He announced walking towards the couch with two figures sitting up. We were facing the back of the couch and all I saw was two heads next to each other. I started my way towards Ethan until he stopped in front of mom and dad with clear shock and pain written on his face. I stopped in my tracks and looked at him confused.

"Efan why are you looking at mommy and daddy like that?" I asked walking closer to Ethan.

"No! Mish stay away please." There were tears coming down Ethan's cheeks. I didn't listen to him and I ran where Ethan was at. I looked at mom and dad and I wished I did listen to my brother. Mom was white as a ghost with her eyes still wide open. There was blood on her shirt and neck. Dad looked the same as mom. The only thing that threw them off was that they were still holding hands. A gasp of pain got out and I ran into mom's arms crying.

"Mom please wake up please." I sobbed. I could feel Ethan's hand on my arm trying to pull me off but he gave up. Five seconds later he was sobbing and trying to shake dad awake. I wiped my tears and looked at my beautiful mother. Her wavy auburn hair wisped around her shoulders perfectly. Her bright green eyes looked ahead, like she was at peace. As I was memorizing my mother I noticed something strange on her neck where all the dry blood stayed. I took the sleeve of my shirt and wiped the blood away to find two big bite marks with a tiny line in between them. I traced the indent with my index finger. "Efan?" I asked wry.

"I know Mish I found the same marks on dad. I wonder if they got bitten by doggies, but I don't see or smell any doggies. Sis we have to call 911 and and…." He looked at me and his eyes were red and puffy from crying. "And…I have to pack our stuff because the police will probably take us into their home." With those words Ethan got up and walked back to our room. Which means calling the police was on me. I got up and stumbled a bit towards the kitchen where we kept our home phone. I stood on tippy toes to reach the phone and I finally did. I dialed 9-1-1 and waited for the ringing to end.

"You reached 911 what is your emergency?" A lady's voice came from the other end.

"My mommy and daddy were attacked and now they are cold." I choked out.

"What were they attacked from?" She asked.

"I don't know. My brover and I found them on our couch not breaving and not moving. Please just send an ambulance and fix em up." I pleaded and tears starting coming down my face again.

"I will send an ambulance right away. What's your address?"

"8234 Sliver St. NE 94089." I told her.

"Okay. The ambulance and police should be there in a bit." I nodded my head even though she couldn't see me and hung up the phone. I went to go look for Ethan and I saw him in our parent's room looking inside their chest. He held a humungous book and he flipped through the pages. Suddenly he stopped on a page and slammed the book shut. He put it back in the chest and closed it. I walked in and knelt by Ethan.

"What was that?" I asked looking at him intently. He kept on staring at the chest.

"Just some of their stuff that I think we should take with us." He left it at that and dragged the chest out of their room and into the living room. I sat there looking at my parent's room for one last time and I whispered a goodbye. I walked into my room and saw Ethan with our stuff. He looked at me with sorrow in his face. I went towards my brother and hugged him. We stood there crying into each other's arms.

The rest of the night and the morning was a blur. The police and ambulance came and examined my parent's death. I heard the police talking about how the exact same thing happened in Ohio. The police also pitied us because we lost our only family. One of the officers found Kit on the floor and gave it to me while we were put in the back of the police car. Our stuff was in the trunk including the chest Ethan forced the officers to take with us. After all of that we got dropped off to an orphanage. I heard the main lady talking to the officers about how unfortunate we were and that they hope a good family will adopt and take good care of us. By the time that was over it was already eight in the morning. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. The main lady told us her name is Nicole and she showed us our room for now until a nice family adopt us. I laid in bed with Ethan and we cried silently that day only to ourselves. We didn't want anyone to share our grief or pity us. We both knew that things will get better but the pain will never go away. We knew that truth of our parent's murder deep down, we knew. Even though we never spoken the words out loud but we knew the creatures of the night took our parent's lives. The only question that always race through our heads is why didn't they take us too?

A year has passed since then and we are still in the orphanage. A few couples took us into their home-foster homes-but they always returned us. Apparently Ethan and I have some mental problems since we watch gruesome movies, read gruesome books and even talk about some gruesome stuff. No one has taken us in to be their children forever yet, but I'm asuming the day will come soon. Even now for a matter of fact.

Ethan went playing outside with some boys while I stayed inside drawing. I was drawing a picture of a paradise away from here when I heard Miss Nicole's high heels walking into the art room. She was speaking to someone.

"This here is our art room. Oh! Well looks like this will be a treat. Michelle." Miss Nicole spoke to me. I looked up from my drawing to see Miss Nicole standing next to a couple. The woman stood about 5"6. She had beautiful straight blonde hair that fell on top of her shoulders. She was wearing a light purple shirt with a tan sweater and she wore jeans with black high heels. I caught her eyes and they were blue like the ocean. The man that stood by here was briefly 6"2. He had black hair that was spiked upward of course by using gel. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a black jacket over it with jeans completing his look. He caught me staring at both of them and his dark brown eyes stared into my own violet ones. Miss Nicole knelt by me and put her hand on my chair. "Michelle, these lovely couple are Angel and Buffy Summers. They would gladly like to take some of your time to get to know you. Is that okay with you?" She stared at me until I nodded my head. "Okay! Well enjoy I will be back in an hour since it will be their bedtime." She explained. She left the art room for us three to talk. The woman known as Buffy grabbed a chair next to me and sat down.

"Hi there, what are you drawing there?" She asked nervously and obviously trying to start up conversation. That's how they all are. I looked back at my drawing and saw how incomplete it was. I grabbed the indigo crayon and started to draw again.

"I'm drawing a place away from here. A place where there are no such things as monsters and everyone still lived with their real families." I explained my odd drawing with colors mushed together. When I looked back at Buffy her smile was now strained. I grinned, knowing that soon they will leave and not bother me again.

"I have to say your drawing is beautiful and might be in the art museum for the world to see what you have made. How old are you?" The man known as Angel spoke from behind me. Then he walked to be next to his Buffy. I looked down at my hands because couple's love always reminded me of my parents.

"Thank you mister and I'm about eight years old now. Well soon to be eight my birthday is next month. I'm probably gonna be spending it here though like my last one." I replied. I looked up from my hands and saw them smile genuine at me. I smiled back for the first time in a year I smiled not holding back. I started to like this couple. We talked some more and Mister Angel made me laugh by telling me jokes. It felt good to finally laugh, to let all the sadness and pain go away.

"Mish?" Ethan called me by my nickname when he walked into the room. I stopped my laughing and looked into my brother's gray eyes. The room just turned gloom and I knew the couple have sensed it.

"And who might you be?" Buffy asked Ethan sweetly. Ethan looked at Buffy and gave her a look over. Then he moved his eyes over to Angel and gave him a look over. A few minutes have passed when Ethan was finally done checking them out (not in a sexual way). He looked at me and nodded his head. I knew the nod meant their clean and that they are not the creatures of the night.

"I'm Ethan. Mish's brother." He introduced himself while holding his right hand out. Angel smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm Angel and this is my wife Buffy." He smiled at Buffy with love pouring out. This action made Buffy cheeks go red and she also shook Ethan's hand. Ethan sat down next to me and saw my drawing. I knew there was a frown forming on his face, but I didn't dare myself to look. "So Ethan, what kind of sports do you like?" Angel asked. Ethan's face lit up by the word sports.

"I love a lot of sports like basketball, baseball, soccer, football, volleyball, and even some of those sports that people think are girly. But I have to say my all-time favorite sport has to be hockey! I can't get enough of hockey!" Ethan replied excitedly. I could see the enjoyment in his eyes and the relief too. Angel and Ethan kept talking about sports while I listen in to their conversation from here to there.

"Michelle what do you like to do for fun?" Buffy broke my trance on the two boys. I turned my attention to her and I started to think. What did I like to do for fun? I looked down at my shoes and played with my bracelet that mom gave me.

"I-I like drawing, singing, dancing and even playing some sports because Ethan makes me. I sometimes find punching and kicking my brother to be fun." I smiled at that last part and Buffy giggled which made me smile bigger. We talked a lot more. Angel and Buffy asked us a lot of simple questions. Of course we answered them and added a lot of stuff too. I felt at ease with them, like I could be myself without the worry and being hurt. I heard heels walking down the hallways and I knew it was Miss Nicole. I frowned. Angel saw my frown and asked why I was frowning.

"Because Miss Nicole is coming to tell us it's time to go to bed and time for you two to leave." I explained with a sadden voice. Buffy put her hand on mine and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I bet we're going to see each other again." She stated with a smile on her face. I slightly nodded trying to put a smile on my face too, but it turned into a grimace. I knew they were just trying to make me feel better and I knew we will never see each other again. Miss Nicole came inside the art room with a huge grin on her face when she saw that Angel and Buffy were still here. She clapped her hands together.

"Okay kiddos! It's time for Michelle and Ethaniel to get ready for bed. Angel and Buffy Summers why don't you two follow me?" Miss Nicole waited for me and Ethan to walk out the door therefore she could have a private conversation with Buffy and Angel. We didn't exactly go straight to our room, but we took a little detour to Miss Nicole's office. We always do this when a family talks to us. I always have a burning curiosity inside me that just needs to know if we're going to be adopted or just taken into another foster home. Ethan tip toed his way in the hallway, his back to the wall. Once he went pass the bathrooms he lifted up his right hand and waved it to me to follow his lead. Which I did, of course. We walked silently in the hall until we saw the familiar string of light around the corner. Around that corner stood Miss Nicole's office. We crouched down by the farthest window where we knew no one could see us. The blinds were slightly opened and I could see Angel and Buffy sitting down on the two seats in front of the desk. Miss Nicole sat down on top of her desk with her legs crossed looking at Buffy and Angel. Then they started to speak.

"So their twins?" Buffy asked. Miss Nicole nodded her head and smiled. "Wow twins that must be incredible to have a double you except minus the whole looking like a boy or girl thing." Angel chuckled at Buffy's nervous comment.

"Well yes. I do have to warn you about their behavior and how that became to be." Miss Nicole said with a serious tone. Angel stared at her quizzically.

"And what might that be?" His voice was low. Miss Nicole looked at Angel then at Buffy and back to Angel. She clapped her hands and then put them on top of her lap.

"A year ago they're parents got murdered while they slept. Right in their own living room too! It breaks my heart every time I think about it. The police never found the murderer, but they probably never will because the police might close the case with a mauling of a wild dog. Cause' you see they had bite marks on their neck that looks close like a wild dog bite." I saw Buffy give a cautious look at Angel, but it only lasted a second. "It's horrible what those two went through. I try so very hard to find a nice home for them, but they're behavior is just so eerie. It's like they know when people are talking about them and they plan something in their minds to keep them quiet. Sometimes I really think they could read each other's mind. They get along great with other children though! It's just they don't get along well with adults. They're always asking odd questions about the adults. Do you like crosses? Can you walk out in broad daylight without feeling sick? Did holy water ever burn your skin once? I sometimes think they are trying to find a way to cope with their parent's death and I think they just turned to horror movies, books and what not. I have to say tonight was a big surprise! I never and I mean I never seen them laughing and having fun with adults. You two are the first." She smiled at both of them waiting to hear their answers. Buffy and Angel looked at each other and it seemed they were having a private conversation. All of a sudden Angel's head nodded furiously and Buffy squeezed his hand hard.

Angel turned to look at Miss Nicole and he had a smile on his face. "We'll adopt them." He told her. Miss Nicole looked pleased by this but there was grim on her face too.

"Are you sure about this decision? Don't you two want to take them in as a foster home then see your choice later?" Miss Nicole stated trying to convince them that foster home is the right choice. I looked at Buffy to see her expression and she glared at Miss Nicole.

"If we say we want to adopt them then we are definitely going to adopt. There is not going to be any but's, and's or OR's to change our minds. We made our decision and we want them to be our children." Buffy firmly told Miss Nicole. She nodded her head with a stiff smile on her face.

"Okay well I will get the paper work ready and you may come back next month to take them." She got off her desk and walked towards her door. "Have a nice night." She said politely. Angel and Buffy got up at the same time. Buffy lead the way out first and gave a slight nod to Miss Nicole. Angel shook Miss Nicole's hand and whispered her something that I couldn't hear. Then they were both gone and Miss Nicole went back to her desk. She put her hands on her eyes and started to rub the tiredness out. I looked at Ethan with complete surprise and happiness. He had the same look. A wide smile started to spread on our faces. We got up and ran to our room before we got into a fit of excitement giggles. Once we were in our room that's when we started to laugh out in joy, but quietly. I never felt so much joy in just a couple of minutes. I fell on top of my bed and Ethan did the same. I looked up at the ceiling and imagined how living with Buffy and Angel is going to be like.

"Can you believe this is happening?" I asked Ethan while turning to look at him. His eyes bore into my own.

"No it's kinda hard to imagine, but it's happening. We just need to keep our guard up. You know? Just in case. I don't want to lose this family they seem really nice." He explained to me in a whisper.

"I know I don't want to lose them either." I whispered back.


	2. CHAPTER 2: A Brand New Home

Chapter 2

A month has passed since me and Ethan found out that we were getting adopted. Today is the day actually. We are finally going to a home for good now. I woke up real early this morning and had this amazing feeling inside of me. I started to sing and I only sing when I'm in a very good mood. I didn't wake up Ethan because he isn't a morning person, well neither am I, but I am awake. I picked up Kit from bed and started to dance with her. I twirled around the room until I got dizzy. I fell down on my butt and started to giggle. I looked at Kit straight in the eyes with a smile plastered on my face.

"Do you know what today is Kit?" The stuffed bunny didn't speak. I poked Kit and smiled brightly.

"Today is my birthday! And also Angel and Buffy are going to take us to their home today!" I brought Kit close to me and squeezed her. I heard a strange noise after I hugged Kit. I kept silent and picked up my head slowly. I pinched my eyebrows together trying to figure out the noise. I heard the strange noise again and it made words too, well strange words.

"Coead yio keaape qiet." The strange words and noise were coming from Ethan. I perked up once again and jumped on top of his bed.

"Ethan are you awake?" I asked excitedly. I heard a very deep groan and a loud sigh. He rolled on his side and looked at me.

"Now I am. I was telling you to keep quiet, but you didn't." Ethan boringly said. I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm.

"Of course I can't be quiet! Who couldn't? Ethan today is the day!" I smiled even bigger and jumped off the bed, looking for something to do to cool down the excitement in me. Ethan propped himself on the bed staring at me amused.

"Yeah today is the day, but…" I ran towards him and put my right index finger on his lips to make him stop talking. I glared at him for trying to ruin my good mood.

"There isn't going to be any but's okay?" I shook my finger right to left. I got off the bed once I heard Miss Nicole's high heels walking towards our room. Miss Nicole opened the door with a smirk on her face. I smiled at her. She nodded her head and looked at Ethan with confusion in her eyes.

"Are you still asleep Ethaniel? You do know today is the day you both will be going home with Angel and Buffy Summers?" She questioned. I nodded my head like there was no tomorrow and I think Ethan did the same since Miss Nicole brought back the smile on her face. "Well that's good then. So get packed up now. They'll be here in about two hours or so." Miss Nicole turned around and put her hand on the door. She walked out pulling the door closed, but she stopped her movement and looked at back at us. "Oh and one more thing, Happy Birthday!" then she closed the door shut.

We were all packed up and ready to go. I held Ethan's hand in my own and I squeezed his hand real tight every time the front door opened. I couldn't be patient anymore. I wanted Buffy and Angel to walk through those doors and take us away from here. I looked at Ethan and he was playing with the lock on the chest with his free hand. The chest that we took with us that is all remaining of our parents. I never knew what lies inside it, but my brother sure knows what inside-he never told me. I started tapping my foot to make the time on the clock to go faster, when I was about to give up on my tapping the door opened. I squeezed Ethan's hand harder and jumped up from my seat when I saw the familiar straight blonde hair in the lobby. Ethan got up too and he was squeezing my hand back. Buffy had a huge smile on her face and she walked towards us. I wanted to give her a hug, but Ethan's hand held me in place. Buffy crouched down to get even with our height. Her eyes were shining in the light and I noticed her eyes held a hint of green in them.

"Are you two ready to go?" She asked nicely. I nodded my head and went to take Buffy's hand which she put in front of her. I looked back at Ethan to see if he would do the same thing, but he just looked straight at Buffy with a harden look.

"Where's Angel?" He questioned. I rose up an eyebrow and looked around me. Angel was nowhere in sight. Buffy gave him a gentle smile.

"He's at the house getting everything finished at last minute while I'm picking you two up." She rolled her eyes when she said last minute. Ethan thought this over in his head and let go of the stare he held on Buffy. He looked down and grabbed the chest. Buffy let go of my hand and went over to the chest, and she picked it up. "I got it." She announced having no trouble at all with the heavy looking thing. We followed her towards the car; she put our stuff in the trunk.

The ride wasn't too long. I asked Buffy where she lived and she answered with a hint of sadness. I wasn't the only one who caught that since Ethan took an interest in that.

"You sound sad when you mentioned Sunnydale, why is that?" I swear Ethan sometimes doesn't act like a regular eight year old kid. Buffy put a smile on her face for our own benefit.

"Just a lot of memories I have there." She replied with no more explanation. Ethan dropped it since he knew he couldn't get anything more. Finally the car pulled into a driveway which held a nice two story white house. We all got out of the car and I stood there looking at the house with amazement. I got pulled out of my trance when Ethan grabbed a hold of my shirt and started dragging me towards the house. We both stopped in front of the door under the shade which the patio contained. Buffy got her keys out, put one of them in the hole and turned it. The door opened all the way and then came a huge rumbling noise filled with voices.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone in the room yelled. I looked at all of them with wide eyes and the corners of my lip started to twitch upward. Angel had emerged from the crowd and looked down at us with complete happiness. The door closed behind us and Buffy went to join Angel. He bent down to our level and looked us straight in the eyes.

"Happy Birthday Michelle and Ethaniel." He said to us. I wasn't thinking at the moment and I flew into Angel arms with complete happiness and excitement. He was surprised with my actions and so was everyone else in the room, but I honestly couldn't care less. He hugged me back and let go to introduce me to everyone in the room. Ethan stood beside me never leaving my side. I could tell by his closeness he felt scared and nervous. I gave him a squeeze with my hand to let him know that everything is alright during the daylight.

A lot faces past through us and we were on the couch that rested behind the big window. A red headed girl came to us with utter excitement. Her smile never left her face.

"Hi! I'm going to be your Aunt Willow! Well I'm certainly not related to Buffy, but we have been real close friends. I would love to be your Aunt! Eh sorry I babble when I get a little nervous." I started to giggle at her weird talking. She took the giggles as a good thing and her face light up.

"I hope you're not scaring them Willow." A tall man stood next to Willow. He had black hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a flowered shirt and some khakis pants. Willow glared at the man that accompanied her.

"I am not, that shirt probably scared them most of all." Willow replied with an insult. The man put his hand to his heart and mouthed an ouch. Willow rolled her eyes. The man looked at me and then at Ethan.

"It's so nice to finally meet you two. Our Buffy couldn't shut up about you guys. She kept on talking and talking. I'm also a close friend of Buffy's. Xander is my name and you could call my Uncle Xander if you want." He smiled while introducing himself. I gave a smile back at him and I held Ethan's hand tighter since all these people are new to me. A young girl that looked like in her twenties came up to Willow and Xander and put her arms around both their shoulders. She had black hair that went midway on her back. She had bright blue eyes and clear skin. She wore a dark purple dress shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Sorry if these two are bugging, we are just all excited to be part of your lives. I'm Dawn, Buffy's sister." She smiled widely and took Willow and Xander off of our backs. I looked at Ethan and I could see he calmed down quite a bit. He caught me staring and he was about to say something when another two women and two men came up to us.

"Hello Michelle and Ethaniel. I'm Wesley a very good friend to Angel and his employee." He had a British accent. "This young fellow is Gunn another good friend of Angel." The man named Gunn was African American and he had a shaved head. He smiled brightly at us and said his hellos. The girl next to him had pretty wavy light brown hair. She wore a light pink shirt and faded jeans.

"Hi y'all it's so nice to finally meet you both. I heard a lot about you two." She had a southern accent. I never heard southern accents before and I became very interested in her talking. I think I might have a slight confusion in my eyes since the southern girl did a face palm. "Ooo I always forget to say who I am when I get real excited. I'm Fred, and I'm also a good friend of Angel's." Obviously everyone is good friends of one of our adoptive parents; they didn't have to say so. Gunn smiled at Fred and so did Wesley. The only person who hasn't introduced herself yet was the woman on the right of Wesley. Her hair was a little passed her chin and it is brown with highlights in them. She wore a very pretty shirt and jeans. She looked at us with a hint of sadness. I got a pang in my heart and I looked down because I didn't want her pity.

"I'm Cordelia one of Angel's best friend and sort of a friend of Buffy." She didn't smile at us or even frown. Her face was straight as it could be, but her eyebrows gave an arch. I looked at her more closely and the hint of sadness turned into a glare. I gasped at how startled I've been by the glare. Ethan looked at Cordelia and he glared back also. It looked like he has ready to pounce on her if she gave any sudden movement. Wesley looked at both of us and turned his attention to Cordelia. He glared at her.

"Cordy." He warned her in a stern voice. She broke her glare and mumbled an excuse me and walked away. "Sorry about that Cordelia is uh…" He looked down trying to figure out his next words.

"She is just in bitter mood today." Fred explained first and all three of them nodded in agreement. I didn't know what to say and to my amazement I noticed that neither Ethan or I talked at all during this party for us. A boy in his early twenties came up to us. When he reached us, he looked back over his shoulder again.

"What's up with Cordelia?" He asked concerned. He had chopped brown hair and he was tall. He wore a green sweater and jeans. A lot of grown-ups wear jeans I guess. He turned his gaze back to us and his dark blue eyes widen in surprise. "Oh forget what I just asked. Hello Michelle and Ethaniel." He bent down on one knee to meet our level. I looked to see what those three people would do, but they smiled down at this boy and left. I bit my lip and I knew I should replay to be polite that's what my mom taught us to do.

"Hi." I said quietly. Ethan squeezed my hand real hard and I bit my lip harder to sustain on owe. Ethan just nodded his head to the boy. The boy smiled at both of us.

"I know it must be hard to walk into a new life not expecting to see so many new faces. I was like that too. I was real scared because I didn't know what to expect." I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was trying to make us a little less nervous. My eyes widen again with surprise.

"You were adopted too?" I asked with surprise in my voice. He chuckled.

"No, but when I was baby and most of my life I lived with an um stepdad if you could call him that. When I was a teen I found my real dad and I hated him for leaving me, but time went by and soon I forgave him." I nodded my head like I understood and somewhat I did kind of understand.

"Whose your dad?" I asked him out of plain curiosity.

"My dad is Angel who is your adoptive parent. I'm Conner by the way and I'm your new stepbrother." He smiled at us. Ethan let go of my hand and stood up. I watched him cautiously. At first I thought he was going to hit Conner or just spit in his face. As it turned out I was wrong. He did the exact opposite. He hugged Conner. Conner face showed surprised. I smiled and went into Conner's arms too. I heard the room go completely silent.

"You're the only one that understands what we're going through. We need someone to protect us from the danger out in the world, would your protect us?" Ethan whispered to only our ears. Conner nodded and he put his arms around both of us.

"I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you." He replied.

That day went by real fast. We blew out the candles on our cake and opened presents. I felt a lot of joy in only one single day. I met Giles who his Buffy's teacher in martial arts and other stuff. I couldn't picture an old man from England to teach fighting skills. I met Hank Summers who is Buffy's father and he was real nice to both of us. It was night time already and I was pooped out that I fall asleep on the couch watching a movie with Buffy, Angel and Ethan. I heard whispering at how cute we look while we were asleep. I felt movements under me, but I didn't even pop open one eye. Someone put me down on very nice comfortable bed. I snuggled in the blankets and I just thought to myself so this is heaven. I liked this new family and I don't want to lose them at all. I went into a deep slumber with monsters chasing me.

Three years have passed in Sunnydale. I grew more comfortable around Angel and Buffy that I started calling them mom and dad. Ethan did the same. We're both eleven now and in fifth grade. I love it here and sometimes mom works late and dad works real early, but we manage okay with babysitters. Willow, Xander and Dawn are the ones usually babysitting us. Today was a normal Saturday and Ethan went outside to play with the local neighborhood kids. I stayed inside to help mom clean up our late brunch. Dad came downstairs once I was done cleaning. I got happy and run into his arms. He let out an 'oomph' and twirled me around.

"Dad lets go outside and play some volleyball." I stated excitedly. He had a grim on his face and put me down.

"Sweetheart you know I can't go outside. I'm highly allergic to the sun and if any touch of the sun hits me I get real sick and I might you know die." He said carefully to not get me upset. I looked at my shoes at how stupid I felt. Always forget he was allergic to the sun.

"Oh yeah. Sorry I forgot." I got my volleyball and went to the backyard, playing volleyball all to myself. Hours later I heard yelling inside the house and I got frightened. I walked up slowly on the steps towards the door that leads inside the kitchen. I put my ear to the door to hear the commotion.

"Buffy you have no damn clue of how much I want to go outside and play with my kids, but I can't!" Dad had pain in his voice that almost brought tears to my eyes.

"I know you think I don't know! I do Angel, I do. I'm just so sick of lying to them. They've been through so much at a young age; I don't want to put them through any more. We just have to wait until we found something to…" She got cut off short by dad.

"Until what Buffy! How long are we going to keep doing this? How long am I supposed to pretend to eat food and hide the pigs blood that I truly eat or did you forget what I am Buffy?" I stood there shock trying to tell myself it's not true.

"I never forgot what you are, you never let me. I don't know how long until we find the twin Ring of Amara, but when we do everything will be alright." I heard her voice trying to sustain herself and dad.

"I told you this before Buffy there is no twin Ring of Amara, the one that I destroyed was the only one." He had sadness in his voice.

"Then why the hell did you destroy it! You should have kept it just in case!" She was pissed off.

"I couldn't! Spike almost killed me for it and if I kept it who knows what else would have come to get the ring out of my grasp!" _Spike. Whose Spike? _The name hit a nerve in me and my heart started pounding, but I couldn't explain why I reacted to that name.

"So! Ugh your just so difficult! Maybe we shouldn't have adopted kids in the first place." That hit a sore spot. I didn't think Buffy-I mean mom-would think such a thing.

"You don't mean that, you love them as much as I love them." I smiled at what dad said.

"Then how will we explain to them, they're going to found out what you are and hate you for it." Mom choked on her words, but managed to get them out.

"We will deal with it when the time comes, but now we worry about bills and the low in counters of vampires in Sunnydale for you to kill my dear." My jaw dropped. _Vampires, in Sunnydale. How could this be? _Then some stuff clicked together in my head and I started to get mad.

"Psh Vampires are becoming wimpy now a days. Now when they see me they call out 'Slayer!' and runaway." She sighed. "Angel I love you I do, but things are getting difficult between us and I know you could feel it too." I heard smacking sounds and I almost barfed. "I need to work now. Watch the kids." I heard the door shut and a pound on the counter. I opened the back door to go inside. Dad had is hand in a fist and there was a dent on the table. The door which I left opened let a ray of sunlight in. It hit dad on his arm and smoke started coming off his skin. He winced in pain and moved into the darkness of the house. His face changed into something monstrous. I stood there shock, angry and he saw me, his face turned back to normal and he grasped at what just happened. Pain, sadness and guilt started to form at once in his eyes. I glared at him. I couldn't handle what he is. I hated him for it. A gust of wind closed the door behind me. Angel-I don't have the stomach to call him dad-carefully walked towards me. I took a step back, ready to turn around and open up that door.

"Sweetheart, Michelle, it's not what it seems." He was trying so hard to soothe me from far away. I started to get pissed.

"Not what it seems? So your telling me that when the sun hit you, you burned and when it did your face turned into your hunting face, but that's not what it seems! Being a vampire is not what it seems! It seems pretty much like that!" I sneered. He frowned at my un-cooperation.

"Sooner or later I was going to tell you, but I didn't have the heart for it." He tried explaining to me and moving closer while I was moving farther.

"You don't have a heart." I told him with hatred falling off of each word. I was up against the wall now.

"No, it doesn't beat anymore, but I do have a soul. I feel what humans feel." I was taken aback when he told me he had a soul. No its impossible a vampire cant contain a soul. Angel saw my confused expression. "Gypsy's cursed me with a soul and when I'm at my most happiness I lose my soul." I started to soften up, but I knew I shouldn't. I kept my glare. My eyebrows scrunched together. I bit my lip and looked at Angel straight in the eyes.

"Did you murder my parents?" I asked and I bared myself for the answer. I saw Angel's face dropped and I was quite sure he did. He moved closer to me and I have nowhere else to go.

"No, I didn't that was someone else. I don't eat or kill humans anymore since I got this soul. I only drink pig's blood." He explained to me and he stood a few inches from me now. My eyes started to get teary.

"If you didn't kill them then who did?" My voice wavered a bit. Angel fell on his knees to be at my height. He put his hands on top of my shoulders. He looked at me with serene eyes.

"I don't know sweetie, but whoever it was I promise you they won't get you. I promise that you might one day get revenge for your parent's death." Angel pulled me into his arms and I let him. I started to cry getting his shirt all wet. He rubbed my back trying to soothe me. I started to feel bad for judging him and hating him without knowing his story.

"I'm sorry, sorry, sorry." I sobbed in his shirt. He made 'shhh' noises. "I didn't mean to hate you. I'm just scared of vampires. I didn't mean too." He pulled me off him and stared at me.

"You have every right to hate what I am. I won't hold anything against you, but always remember I love you and you will always be my daughter." He wiped the tears that trailed down my cheeks. I nodded my head and managed to make a smile. I hugged him again while closing my eyes. When I re-opened them I saw Ethan standing in the doorway. He had hatred and betrayal in his eyes. _He knows. _My little voice in my head told me. I scrambled out of dad's arms and ran towards Ethan, but he started to run outside.

"Ethan! Wait!" I followed him outside. It got dark really fast when I was inside. The stars were out and the crescent moon too. I knew it wasn't safe to be outside during the night, but I had to get Ethan. I ran and ran not caring if my feet were hurting. I had no clue if dad followed us, but at the moment it didn't bother me. Ethan's figure started to stop at a grassy field. I pushed myself to run even faster to catch up with him. When I did I saw that the boulders from where I was way back were not big rocks, but gravestones. Ethan ran to a cemetery. Was he an idiot? Vampires are born in cemeteries. I pulled on Ethan's shirt to bring him out of his trance and back home. He smacked my hand away.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." That stung. I went closer to Ethan trying to make him understand. "Get away from me! How could love a vampire?" He screamed in my face. I put my hand by my side and held both of my hands in fists. I started to shake.

"He's a good vampire! A vampire with a soul! If you don't believe it then why hasn't he drained us for our blood and left us dying!" My tone met up with Ethan's. He knew I was as pissed as him and he hated it. He also hated how I defended dad.

"Maybe it's a scheme or a game that he gets a kick out of. I don't know, but he's a vampire and he kills." He tried to reason me, but I wouldn't listen. I'm stubborn like that.

"Then why does Buffy love him? She's human and she loves him." I got Ethan there. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it since he didn't have anything to say. I felt a bit smug at how loss of words he felt. Then I heard a noise in the silence. I turned from side to side to see where it a came from. All of a sudden the ground exploded and a dead man jumped out of his grave. I screamed at the top of lungs and went behind Ethan. He stretched his arms out to protect me, but he was trembling with fear. The vampire stood on his grave and he looked at us with delight. I closed my eyes at the same time the vampire went to pounce on us. Nothing happened. I didn't fall to the ground like I thought I would. I opened my eyes to see dad on top of the vampire punching him in the face. Dad got the vampires face and turned it all the way until there was a loud crack and the vampire turned to dust. I stood in shock not sure what I saw. Ethan put his arms down and looked at dad with confusion. Dad got up and wiped the ashes off him. He looked at Ethan and me.

"Are you two okay?" he asked us with concern in his eyes. I nodded my head and I knew he saw my head movement. I looked at Ethan to see if he nodded his head and he did. He moved closer to dad and put his arms around him. Dad hugged him back.

"Thank you for saving our life. I guess I judged you and I'm sorry for that, but mine and my sister's safety comes first." Ethan took my hand in his and a mouthed a sorry to me and I nodded my head. Dad gave us a little push on our backs to make us walk back home.

"I understand, but like I said to Michelle I will always love you because you are my son." I smiled in the dark, but Ethan caught my smile and he gave one in return. "Oh and also don't tell your mom about this, she will freak out on me. Just tell her we went on a walk to get some ice cream…I need to buy you guys ice cream!" Me and Ethan laughed when dad realized he had to get us some ice cream for his story to be true. I know we should hate Angel for what he is, but I couldn't and I know Ethan couldn't either. I loved Angel as a fatherly figure. He had been a great father the past three years and why should we push him away when he obviously cares for us.

I know that we should put our hatred towards vampires without a soul. I have to say that's 99.9% of vampires. I still don't know what Buffy is since she mentioned herself of being a Slayer, but what is that? I have a lot of questions to ask and soon they will be answered. I just have to wait for the right time to ask those questions so I could understand what they all mean. I had a weird feeling inside me that told me everything will work out and I really hope so. I love this family as much as I loved my old family. _Mish, you are blessed with a family now. So what if this little family has some side effects to it. Ethan and I are a little weird too right? I mean there was that time where Ethan and I predicted the future. Maybe that was just plain coincidence. Oh well soon I will found out and soon I will know what's in that damn chest since Ethan hasn't let me see. Hmph. _


	3. CHAPTER 3: Michelle The Vampire Slayer

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update this story a lot of things going on right now, but I promise you I will be back on track writing and updating. :) I hope you like this chapter has sort of a twist, I think? Anyway enjoy and review please. I really like hearing your thoughts. Again no hate please? Thank you. **

Chapter 3

Four years have passed and did those years just flew by. Here's a short summary of the past four years. Mom found out that we knew about Dad-he's a vampire-and she made sure we were okay with it. Then she told us she is the Slayer. A fancy way of saying she was chosen to kill vampires. Dad told us his son Conner-our brother-was born from another vampire, Darla, which is just plain out impossible, but it happened. Auntie Willow is a witch and her partner Tara passed away a couple of years ago. Uncle Xander is just a human, but he helps out with all the demonic stuff, he's single. No one really told us what had happened to Anya. Auntie Dawn was sort of a Key in the past, but that changed when the doorway opened and mom jumped in the hole ending her life to colse it. Her friends brought her back from the dead. I find that pretty damn awful, but thank goodness she's alive.

Now Dawn is just plain human too, but she took an interest in magic. Mom told me that there used to be another Slayer with her, Faith. Mom told me that Faith retired from Slayer duties and moved far away from here. I secretly want to meet Faith to get a bigger scoop on some stuff. Giles is a Watcher for Slayers and he is our Mom's Watcher. I still think he's too old for the job. Etan and I visit Los Angeles sometimes, since Dad had some work to do there. He owns an Angel Investigations there and Auntie Fred, Uncle Gunn, Uncle Wesley and Auntie Cordelia work for him. I found out why Cordelia never really liked us. She loved our Dad, but after the big bad battle-I still don't know what went down in this battle-he married Mom and they wanted children-which is us-so that put a heartbreak for Cordelia. We grew on Auntie Cordelia though and she started to love us. We met a really cool demon who is actually nice. He has green skin, red eyes and red horns. His name is Loren and he sings amazing! I kind of think of him as an Uncle too. Ethan was eerie when we met him, but soon he grew fond of him too. We visit LA often whenever Dad has to go there. Okay to wrap things up I'm fifteen now since my birthday was yesterday October 29. I'm a freshman and boy high school is very complicated.

* * *

><p>The alarm went off and I smacked the snooze button. <em>Need more sleep. <em>I told myself and I started going back into another deep slumber when I felt someone land on my bed. I groaned and pull the covers over my head. I heard laughter which made me mad. I just wanted to sleep.

"Get up!" a loud male voice screamed in my ear. I jumped from my sleep and I was wide awake. I glared at Ethan who is laughing his butt off at me. I punched him in the arm. "Owe!" I smiled at my victorious punch. Ethan rubbed his arm and he made a pouty face. I rolled my eyes. "Look at your clock Mish, _you're_ going to be late for school." I looked at my clock and it blinked 7:15 at me. I turned around about to yell at Ethan for not waking me up earlier, but he was nowhere in sight. I got out of bed and grabbed a pair of jeans and a red zebra t-shirt. I ran to the bathroom in my fuzzy blue socks. I splashed water on my face to wake myself up. I dried my face and I saw that I looked a little better. I applied cover up to hide some pimples since I don't want them to be seen. I put on red eye shadow which barley showed. Next I put some mascara on. I looked myself in the mirror deciding if I should put on eyeliner, I decided not to. I brushed out my hair and had half of my hair on my right. I fluffed my hair a bit to give some volume, but it just went flat. I glared at my hair for not listening to me. I looked down at my cell phone to see what time it was and I cursed. I ran downstairs and saw my black converse I left by the couch last night. I put them on as quickly as I could, then I ran to the kitchen where my mom and dad were walking around. There was a bagel ready for me to eat on the island. I grabbed it and got my backpack off the kitchen floor. I went up to mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek and next I went up to dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek too. I shivered at the coldness of his skin. I went to the door. "I'm off!" I said like always.

"Have a good day!" Mom said back at me.

"Don't get into trouble." Dad told me. I rolled my eyes and got on my bike.

I got to school once the bell ranged and I ran to my class not bothering to get my books from my locker. I sneaked inside the classroom trying not to be seen by the teacher, but she caught my sneakiness once I sat in my desk.

"Late again Miss. Summers." Ms. Fredrick told me with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Sorry?" I didn't know if I was. She gave me a dirty look and then returned to her work on the chalkboard. I heard snickering when I spoke. I didn't dare myself to look, since I knew the people snickering were The Preps. They absolutely loathe me. I have no clue why though I tried being nice to them, but I gave up and started to loathe them too. Here in Sunnydale High School is not your ordinary high school. A lot of weird stuff happens here, but then again we are on top of the Hellmouth yippee not. The Hellmouth is the most demonic thing there is and that's why a lot of demonic creatures tend to stay here since the Hellmouth attracts them. The demonic activity hasn't been bad at all since I started to live here, but the past three months the activity started to go up. Mom, Dad, Uncle Xander, Auntie Willow and Auntie Dawn have been out a lot during the day and night fighting them off and sometimes that interferes with their work.

"Hey Mish! Can you believe Mr. Wood is going to make us do a five paper essay and turn it in tomorrow? His out of his mind." A girl with dirty blonde with red highlights in her hair linked arms with me. She wore black jeans with a blue baggy shirt with one shoulder sticking out, but she had a black undershirt. My friend Tasha she definitely has style with a hard edge. She hates preps with a passion and she hates blondes which is quite funny since she's a blonde too. She loves to party and just having fun. Being sarcastic is her motto and boy does she go with it. Her skin tone was tanned. She doesn't burn easily like other people do. I smiled at her and she laughed throwing her head in the air. She finds things easily humoring. She has the straightest and whitest teeth ever she puts those teeth models in shame.

"Eh I'm hungry let's get food right now or else I might passed out." I turned to my left to see a Hispanic fellow on my side. He had dark brown hair and wore jeans with a plain black shirt. My other friend Dominic. He had no fashion sense at all. He liked his clothes jeans and just plain t-shirts. Just because he doesn't have sense in fashion doesn't mean he has a bland personality. He is one of the most humorous people I know. He is the class clown and he doesn't know it! Then again people don't get his humor like me and Tasha do. He is very caring and loves all sorts of animals. He hates gangs and he hates when people judge him by the way he looks and treat him like he is part of a gang. He's not. He is too sweet and lovable to be in a gang. Yeah sure he tries to act all tough, but he fails at it.

"I know Mr. Wood is an idiot giving us that damn assignment. And Dom if you're so hungry then why didn't you buy food?" I replied to both of my friends questions. Dominic shrugged at my question and I rolled my eyes. We walked outside and sat on the grassy areas under the tree. This is always our usual spot.

"Where's Ethan?" asked Tasha looking around for my brother. She has teensy weensy crush on Ethan and she should really get rid of that crush of hers.

"I have no clue. Maybe he needed to talk to a teacher or he saw a really cute boy and followed him to his locker." I giggled at that last part. Tasha frowned and glared at me for reminding her that my brother is 100% gay. I heard a crackle on my right and I turned to see Dominic un-wrapping a sandwich. I almost turned my head around to talk to Tasha about tomorrow when it clicked in my head that Dominic never brings his own lunch.

"DOM!" I went to snatch my sandwich from his grasp. His eyes went wide and he pulled my sandwich out of my reach. "Grr that's mine. How dare you steal my sandwich? If you don't return it I hear by that you will be sentence to death." I declared. Dominic just smiled.

"I will take the risk since this yummy sandwich is worth dying for." Right after he said that he took a bite out the sandwich. I tackled him and he stood up real quick holding the sandwich up in the air. I started to jump to get it, but it wasn't worth it. I slouched back on the ground and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Hmph! It's not fair that you're so tall." I whined. Dominic chuckled.

"It's fair." He told me with a hint of smug in his voice.

"Na uh!" I protested. Then Tasha put her hands in between us. Stopping our childish argument. She was giggling while doing this.

"I command you both you should stop this child play. As your Queen of Tabitha…." Dominic interrupted her.

"I thought we decided you were the Queen of Fire Blazing Dragon Monkeys." Tasha glared at Dominic and stuck her tongue out.

"No. I decided Tabitha sounded much better than Fire Blazing Dragon Monkeys and since I'm the Queen I pick the name." Tasha was as stubborn as me and when she puts her mind to something you cannot change her mind. I dropped the subject of the name of our little island. Dominic didn't though, he has a mind of his own. While they were bickering Ethan finally showed up.

"You would never believe what just happened!" Ethan shrieked to get the rest of our group's attention, it worked. I rose up my eyebrows and moved my head forward for him to continue on. He had his goofy grin on and I knew right away he found a new crush. "Okay, I'll tell you! While I was trying to convince Mr. Woods to give us a week to do our essay a very mysterious hunk of a man walked into the classroom. He asked Mr. Wood if 'he's classed started' and Mr. Wood said 'class is over, you have lunch now.' Do you know what this means?" Ethan is one babbler. His eyes were lit up and I could tell he was excited by this little news.

"Mr. Woods is giving us a week to do our essay?" shouted out a very excited Tasha.

"The dude is dumb as a rock?" asked Dominic obviously not excited.

"Uh you have a new crush and now you're going to stalk him?" I smiled at my brother and wiggled my eyebrows. He let out a loud sigh.

"Noooo, well I do have a crush on him, but I'm not going to stalk him." He glared at me for thinking such a thing. "He's a new kid here at Sunnydale High. The Preps are going to eat him alive unless we get to him first." Ethan moved closer into our misshape circle. Ethan wanted the new guy to be in our group bad, I could see it in his eyes. At Sunnydale, we don't get new kids often and when we do it's the biggest day of the year. All of the cliques will try to make the new kid pick their group to hang out with. No one picked our little group since we don't get crazy about attracting new kids to us and also everyone calls us The Losers or The Ones Over There That Will Never Be Invited To Parties Since They Are Crazy Weirdo's. Not a good name to be living by. Just guess who started calling us that? That's right The Preps did and they influenced other cliques to start calling us that, unfair.

"We don't need another person in our group. We are the amazing foursome!" Dominic spoke. Dominic has issues of inviting strangers into his life, which also means he has trust issues. I giggled when he said foursome. Dominic looked at me strangely and he thought over what he said, and he's mouth agape. I started to laugh even harder. "Gosh someone needs to lock up your mind from those dirty thoughts." I shook my head in disagreement.

"Is that him?" Tasha asked out of the blue. I looked where she was staring at and by golly there he was. He stood at 5"9 and he wore jeans with a black leather jacket. He had jet black hair with a buzz cut. He had a nice honey skin tone. I could tell from far away he is buff. The Preps started their way towards the mysterious hunk of a man. Tiffany got out of her little perfect circle and grabbed the new guy's arm and she started to do her flirtatious routine. I rolled my eyes and mumbled a few unpleasant words.

"Damn it! We lost again!" Ethan threw his hands in the air and brought them down slowly.

We started to talk crap about The Preps, but I knew we shouldn't since Karma might get us back. Well Karma you should start thinking of getting The Preps back instead of us first. The end of lunch bell rang and everyone scattered off to class. I went to my locker and got out my history book. I closed my locker gently and dreading of going to class. I'm very fond of history don't get me wrong. It's just my teacher is boring as anyone could be. I let out a sigh and turned on my right heel finally deciding to go to class. My head was down facing the floor, so I wasn't paying attention who was in front of me. I smacked someone head on and I dropped my books. I stumbled a bit, but a hand had a good grip on me. I mumbled a sorry and went to pick up my books that lay on the floor. At the same time I went down, the stranger who hold me still went down too and we bumped heads. An owe escaped my mouth and flames of anger started to form inside me. I wanted to know who the hell this person was. I looked up with a glare at the stranger. My face lost its glare and put on a startled one. The stranger that bumped heads with me is the mysterious hunk of a man-a better name than the new kid-and he had a sorry forming on his lips. Oh his lips were the most perfect shape I have ever seen. I wanted to trace the form of his lips so badly it hurt. I blinked a couple of times to get myself out of a trance and when I was out of it he looked straight into my eyes. He had hazel eyes the most beautiful form of green and brown mixed together. He picked up the rest of the books and helped me up by just one hand. Once my feet stayed steady on the ground I turned to retrieve my books, but he still had a hold on my arm. I looked up at him questionably.

"I'm sorry about that. Are you okay um…?" The boy asked pursing his lips. His eyebrows crunched forward.

"Michelle. Michelle Summers. And you are?" I told and asked him. He eased up and put on a smile. Showing his perfect straight white teeth, this caused a dimple on his left side of his smile. I stared at his mouth and at that dimple. Oh boy! I mentally give myself a good slap to pull it together.

"The name is James Hicks." He let go of my arm and put it by his side leaning slightly backwards. Then his cheeks went red after moments of thinking over what he said. I gave a short chuckle and a smile to reassure him. "So people go crazy a lot with new kids?" He asked with a quiver in his voice.

"Yeah, but I'm sorry for behalf of the students that get easily star struck. As you could see we don't get new kids often. We tend to get out of control." I answered with a shrug. He seemed to be quite interested in my answers. I cocked up one eyebrow, curious of what he has in mind.

"Do you tend to get out of control with new kids?" He wondered. He had a flirtatious smile on, but the red in his cheeks gave him away. It was quite obvious in his attempt to flirt with me-every time he blushed I knew.

"Not really. I don't go all out with new kids. I just let them pick which ever friends they want and leave them be, you know?" I shrugged. Then I pursed my lips when I realized I said you know. I guess I am talking more like mom-Buffy-her speech has been growing on me. His eyes cast down a little but come back up to meet my eyes. I saw a slight sparkle in them.

"Really now, is that so?" He asked playfully. Now curiosity started to gnaw in my insides.

"What do you have in mind mister?" I questioned.

"Are you busy tomorrow night?" He probed. I bit my lip in a flirting way. I knew from experience that's one of the things I do that makes guys go nuts. I am free tomorrow-since its Halloween and there are no demons or vampires during this time-to go on a date if that's what he wanted to ask me. Maybe I should.

"Not at all. Why?" I cocked up one eyebrow.

"Just wanting to see if you might want to hang out with a new kid and all." He replied with a nod of his head. I smiled, showing all my teeth.

"Sure that sounds fun. I will meet you at the Bronze around seven?" I asked with a twirl of my hair. James nodded his head and stood there. We both stood there in silence until the final bell went off. We muttered our goodbyes and I ran off to class with a huge grin on my face.

I reached the house first before Ethan, since he wanted to stay behind to make up his work he claimed he forgotten at home-he didn't do his homework. I still felt giddy inside with mine and James exchange. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs and say HA take that Preps! Instead I jumped up and down a few times before walking onto my porch. I decided to take my bike around in the back then go inside from there. I did exactly that, but instead of going inside I stayed outside enjoying the breeze. I heard voices coming from the kitchen and me being a little curious kitten, I just had to eavesdrop. I scooted more to the kitchen door and leaned my ear against it.

"You can't be serious!" Mom shouted harshly.

"Buffy I am serious, she is the next slayer." A muffled voice with a British accent tried to calm her down. I realized in a bit that muffled voice is Giles.

"But I'm still alive!" She claimed. I stood in shock hoping they weren't talking about me. Giles sighed loudly.

"I know. This has never happened before, but there was a really tiny print in the book. It specifically said if a slayer has a daughter born from her or raised by her she will be the next slayer once she reaches the age that her mother found out she was thee slayer. Now only this could happen if the slayer is still alive when her daughter reaches that age." Giles slowly spoke each word carefully. My hands started to shake.

"Not my daughter! She's too young and she cannot go through the things that I've experienced being The Slayer." She cried. I blinked a couple of times to get a hold of my surroundings.

"Buffy listen to me. You were fifteen when you were called to be The Slayer. This isn't a young age some of the other slayers started out younger. You just have to deal with the fact that your daughter-that Michelle is The Slayer now." Giles seemed like he wanted to talk more about the subject but he stopped well he got interrupted by me. I couldn't handle the news that I heard-I really need to stop eavesdropping by that specific wall. I barged in through the door. Giles and Mom looked up at me in surprise.

"Michelle what are you doing here?" Mom asked in shock. I glared at her and at Giles. Her face fell and she knew that I heard everything. "Sweetie let's talk about it." She reached to pull me into a hug. I backed away. Pain covered my mother's face and I felt guilty, but at that point I didn't care.

"No, we won't talk about it. Were you two ever going to tell me or were you two just going to throw me into a fight with a vampire? I think not!" I didn't believe this for one second that I could be The Slayer. This just has to be dream. I have no fighting skills and I can't see in the dark. I would die in my first fight with a vampire.

"Michelle we were going to tell you when you were ready." Giles spoke. "Now we don't have to tell you since you eavesdropped into this conversation." I flared with anger.

"This conversation, that's what you're calling this. This seems more like a major discussion of my whole entire life!" My voice echoed inside the house and I got scared by my own voice. Buffy and Giles didn't speak for the longest time. I stayed quiet and just started to stare at my shoes. What was I supposed to say? Thank you very much for making me into The Slayer, again I think not. I heard footsteps coming from the basement and I groaned. That only means one thing, Dad is home. I heard the door of the basement slam open and with a blink of an eye he stood in the middle of the kitchen.

"What is going on in here? I heard Michelle yelling all the way underground." Dad looked at me with concern. He cares for me a lot. I ran into his arms, but I shivered from his coldness. Dad held me in his arms whispering that everything is going to be fine. "What did you and Giles do?" Dad snapped. I couldn't see their faces since I had my face buried in my father's chest.

"Angel before you start jumping to conclusions I-we-did not hurt her at all. We, well I was trying to explain to Buffy and Michelle that Michelle here is The Slayer now." I felt Dad's grip tighten.

"That's not true. It can't be! Buffy is still alive!" Giles sighed loudly again.

"I know, I know. There is a very tiny text in the book saying that if Buffy hasn't died yet and she has a daughter that her daughter will become the next slayer if she reaches the right age her mother became The Slayer." Giles modernized the tiny text in the book. I still felt sick every time he explained why I am becoming The Slayer.

"No! My daughter is not going to waste her life fighting! That is what me and Buffy have done all our lives, and I don't want that for my children. I want a different life for them to live in. A life where they won't fight demons or vampires every day. Where they won't put their life on the line every single day. No, I don't want that for them." I smiled at my father's response. I knew that deep down that my Dad will do anything for me and my brother to have a life without pain and bruises.

"I am truly sorry Angel, but this is the way. Michelle is The Slayer now and you can't do anything to stop it. Now Michelle I am your Watcher and we will begin training tomorrow night." I got out of my father's arms and turned around to face Giles. Wrinkles were around his eyes and forehead. His hair is turning completely white. He's old and how is an old person going to train me? A memory popped into my head. The memory was at school when I spoke to James Hicks-the new kid.

"No, I am not going to train tomorrow night. I accept and believe that I have to be The Slayer because I know deep down that's never going to change, but I have a say to this whole messed up thing. I say when we will train and when we won't train. I still have a life and I already made plans tomorrow night. Oh and also tomorrow night is Halloween didn't you always tell me and Ethan that on Halloween nothing supernatural happens. Yeah that's what I thought. Now give me some time and space for this whole news to soak in. I am still in shock. Okay?" I know I said that all in a rush, but I couldn't stand there and let them pull my strings like I'm some kind of puppet. Mom had a smirk playing around the corners of her mouth and Giles nodded in agreement.

"You are just like your mother." Dad spoke, and my heart literally stopped for a second then went back pumping. I am like my mom? That stung. I know that comment shouldn't have stung me, but my real mom is dead and I will never be like her. I cursed at myself for thinking such cruel thoughts. Buffy is my mom now she always will be, and if that means I am going to be just like her so be it. I don't want to lose another family.

"Whoa what did I miss?" I turned my head to see an amusing Ethan standing in the kitchen hallway. His smile dropped when he saw the seriousness and the grave look on my face. "What did I really miss to make you guys all tight up?" He asked with a threat in his voice. My twin will always be over protective of me no matter what. That is why I don't want to tell him about me being The Slayer. He will explode, but then again maybe he won't. I have to tell him. He's part of this more than anything. He is my other half, and maybe he might help me defeat all the evil in the world. Wow, since when did I get all mature? Looks like that's part of The Slayer gig. From now on I will be and forever be, til the day I die The Vampire Slayer.


	4. CHAPTER 4: The Case of The Hallo's

**A/N: I wanted to say I hope you guys enjoy my story and I promise that Spike is going to show up I just can't tell you when because that will gove the mystery away ;) I really hope you like my story. Review please :)**

Chapter 4

"Michelle!" I lost my footing on the balance beam and went tumbling down. I landed on the floor and my left side shot up in pain. "Oh. Oops did I do that?" I only knew that voice from anywhere. It's Tasha's voice. I lifted up my head to glare at her. She had an innocent smile on her face. She slowly walked over to me and helped me off the ground. I moved my head left to right and my shoulders back and forth.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her while rolling my shoulders to get that aching feeling out. I looked up at her and she had a sparkle in her.

"You weren't home and you weren't at Dom's so I came to the school to find you." I cocked up one eyebrow for her to continue. "Anyway, today is Halloween, that's why I'm here or did you forget what today is?" I sighed. Halloween used to be my favorite holiday. Now that I found out I am the Slayer and all. I don't really like Halloween anymore.

"No, no. I remember." I said hanging a 'but' in the air. Now Tasha cocked up one eyebrow for me to continue, but when I didn't she sighed.

"Let me guess you can't hang out on Halloween night either because your parents said no which I highly doubt or you just don't want to." She said disapprovingly. I looked down suddenly interested in my shoes. I let out the air I was holding in and looked up at her.

"I'm just not in the Halloween spirit." Plus, I don't want to see a vampire and go all Slayer on it. I don't think I am quite up for that yet. Tasha groaned and I look up to her to see what's wrong.

"Gah! Come on! It's Halloween! How could you not be in the Halloween spirit? You, Dominic, Ethan and me are getting in our costumes and going out tonight! I do not what to hear any if's but's or OR's. Got it? Because I do not want to go out and have fun while my best friend is sulking in her house all day! That's not how I roll." She gave me an intense look. I couldn't say no to that face, but I have to. I bit my lip and her face fell. "No, no, oh hell no!" She grabbed my hand and started to pull me with her. I tried to stop myself, but I realized I couldn't since Tasha knows I have no upper body strength and will ask questions.

"Please Tasha I am just not in the mood." I couldn't think of anything else to say. She stopped walking and looked me straight in the eyes. Her stare was the most scariest thing I have ever seen.

"Mish you are going to have the time of your life you got that. I don't care if you're not in the mood because I will make this the funniest night of your whole existence. Got it? Of course you got it because I am not going to take no for an answer. We are going to go to your house, get ready, compliment of how slutty we look and go to the Bronze. Tonight will be extraordinary." She announced, but I knew she wasn't talking to me anymore. We started to walk again with her having a death grip on me.

I feel utterly stupid. I forgot that her parents were going through a separation matter and they left Tasha all by herself on Halloween night to work things out. I even forgot Dominic needed this night too. His parents have been extra hard on him, since he is the youngest and needs to out shine his older siblings. My two best friends needed tonight to forget reality and be someone else. I guess in my some way I need this night also. Founding out that I am a vampire slayer hasn't been too pleasant towards my health. Even Ethan needs tonight after what I told him. His face lost all its color and he locked himself in his room for hours. Being his twin I could feel his pain….I think.

We finally made it back to my house. I made my way inside first and Tasha followed behind. The first thing I saw while walking inside is my dad sitting on the couch having his head in between his knees and tapping his foot. My eyebrows pinched together and I stopped in front of the stairs.

"Dad?" He stopped his tapping and picked up his head. His eyes were full of pain.

"Yeah?" His voice cracked a little. He cleared his throat.

"Where's mom?" I looked around noticing mom wasn't here. The truth is I couldn't bring myself to ask him what's wrong. He sighed and put his hand on his forehead.

"She went to the store to get food." He whispered. I didn't want to push him anymore. I stood there awkwardly.

"Uh…well…Tasha is here and we are…er… going to get ready to go to the Bronze." I don't think I ever felt that awkward before. He just nodded his head and went back to wherever he was before. I went to my room and Tasha closed the door. I sat on my bed soaking in what just happened.

"Your mom and your dad had a major fight." Tasha said answering the question in my head. I looked up at her clueless. She shrugged. "It was bound to happen sooner or later. I'm surprised actually your parents never fight. They are like the couple everyone looks up too…"She stopped her rant when she saw the worry expression covering my face. "Hey don't worry your parents are great together. They will work things out. Everything is going to be okay." She sat next to me and patted my back. I relaxed my tense muscles for Tasha's sake.

I knew deep down things aren't going to be okay. My parents rarely fought; once in a while they get at it, but nothing to drastic. This fight had something to do with me being the slayer. That had to be it right? All the cold stares since yesterday. I mean we barely spoke a word at the dinner table. It is going to take a lot from them to get over their differences. I really wish I could help sometimes, but that mostly makes things worse as they already are. I lost my vision for a second and realized my eyes were covered by some sort of fabric. I slide off the mysterious fabric and saw a determined Tasha frowning at me.

"Cheer up kiddo. They'll work it out. Now put on your costume!" She took her own costume out and went inside my closet to change. I stared down at the fabric and sighed. _Come on Michelle stop being a baby and grow a pair. _I put my determined face on and told myself you need this night to get away from everything. I just have to put on this costume and be someone else for the whole night.

I couldn't believe my eyes. I seriously think the mirror is lying to me. That girl cannot be me. I am not that hot or sexy, but damn the girl in the mirror is fine. I had on tight leather black pants showing off my calves and giving my butt more roundness. I couldn't stop staring at my butt, I was in complete shock. I actually have a butt! I looked in the mirror again and stared at the slight cleavage showing. Who knew a corset would make boobs look bigger? Yeah I'm wearing a corset. The top is black and the rest is purple swirls. I didn't think I could look this good. Never imagined wearing this stuff looks flipping good on me. The one thing is my parents will flip if they see me go out in public dressing like this.

"Uh, Tasha?" I heard clatter going on in the closet. She opened the door and her eyes opened wide, even her mouth dropped opened. I crossed my arms over my chest and slouched. "Is it that bad?" I asked getting low self-esteem already. She shook her head.

"No, no! My goodness Mish! Look at you. You're fucking hot." She gave me a wink. I smiled and look at myself in the mirror again. I stood straight and held my head up high. Okay, I could do this. I turned towards Tasha and wow! She looks amazing!

Tasha wore a torn blue neon leggings and a short black sparkly skirt with a long slit. Her black shirt had three long gashes in the middle showing her blue tank and lots of cleavage. Blood splattered were everywhere on her even on her clothes. She bumped her hip against mine and I giggled making room for her to see herself in the mirror. She sent out a low whistle.

"Damn don't we look fine!" She got her little blood spray out and put a dot on her finger. "Come here. Oh don't give me that look I promise I don't bite." She laughed while I inched closer to her. She put the bloodied finger at the side of my mouth and dragged it down. She did the same thing on the other side and she smeared a tiny bit of it below my lip. "There we go. Perfection! Now all you need is your wings." She smiled brightly at me.

I put on my black wings completing my Fallen Angel/Vampire look. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. It's kind of ironic isn't it? Dressing up as part of a vampire for Halloween when I am the Slayer. Tasha grabbed my hand and we were facing the mirror again, but posing for pictures.

At the Bronze we sat our table waiting for Ethan and Dominic to show up. When Tasha and I were leaving the house Ethan was still locked inside his room. I really hope he doesn't stay there all night or I might feel really bad causing him anti-social problems. Everyone around me is having fun and while walking inside I got a few catcalls. I never felt so beautiful in my life. Something painful twisted in my gut and my chest squeezed together. I put my hand on my heart and with my other hand held onto the table. I didn't notice I was breathing heavily until someone put their hand on top of my shoulder.

"Hey you alright there Mish?" I knew that voice. I heard it a thousand times. I just can't seem to place it. The pain is still there. What is this pain? I looked up at the person who is comforting me. Duh…I should've known. It's Dominic. Wait a minute Dominic? When did he get here? I straightened myself out and shrugged my shoulders giving him the signal to drop his hand.

"Yeah I'm great. Just got cramps all of a sudden." I came up with best lie in the book. Dominic gave me a disgusted look and scooted away from me.

"I shouldn't have asked." He mumbled. I started cracking up. Only guys would get freak out over a talk about periods and cramps. Tasha came up behind Dominic and smacked him the back.

"What is up with you guys? Every time we mention 'Ow I have cramps' or better yet 'Blood is gushing out of my fucking vagina!'…hmm…never mind I could see why guys get wigged out." She started laughing and took her seat next to a very horrified Dominic. "Sorry 'bout that." Dominic shook his head and tried to give us a decent smile. He failed, which made us laugh even more.

"Anyway to another topic. What the hell are you supposed to be?" Tasha asked pointing at Dominic. He looked down at his 49'ers jersey and shrugged. My guess is he is either a football player or a fan.

"I'm a football fan or to be more specific I am a 49'ers fan." He bluntly said giving us the duh look. I smiled at my second guess and gave Dominic a high five. Tasha just rolled her eyes.

"That isn't a very good idea for a costume. It's final you suck balls at dressing up for Halloween." Have I ever mentioned Tasha cusses a lot? Well she does, but she only does because she once told me cussing is a forbidden language that rolls off your tongue and leaves a satisfied feeling in the pit of your stomach. Tasha sees the world in a whole different view. She is odd, but then again who isn't odd?

"OH MY GOD! Look who just walked in!" Tasha pulled me out of my own mind. I turned my gaze towards the entrance and there stood James-the new kid. Something was tugging at the back of my mind, but I couldn't place what exactly it is. James scanned the room until his eyes landed on me. A smile spread on his face and he waved at me. I waved back slowly still confused. Why he is here? I don't know why I should be confused. It's Halloween and the Bronze is extra busy on this day. SO it's no wonder James will be here.

"I didn't know you and the new kid were buddies already?" Dominic asked me. I looked at my two best friends and they had curiosity burning on their faces. I tried to come up with an explanation, but nothing seemed right. Instead I just shrugged.

James came to our table. He wore black skinny jeans that hung loosely on his hips. I blinked a couple of times and tried to tear my eyes away. I felt my cheeks warming up. His black shirt fit tightly around him and safety pins were all over embedded onto his shirt. I finally met his face and an obvious faux lip ring was clipped to his bottom lip. Eyeliner made his hazel eyes stand out more. Who knew eyeliner on a guy could be so damn sexy. I bit my lip out of habit, still looking him up and down again. I heard a low whistle coming from the side of me. I turned to see Tasha gawking at him. I brought my attention back to James and he shifted on both his feet clearly uncomfortable.

"Um. Hi. You probably already know me, but I'm James." He told my two friends with a wave of his hand. Tasha finally came back to reality and smiled brightly. She flipped her hair back and moved closer to James.

"Well hello there." She said in a flirtatious voice. James gave a small smile, but he still looked slightly uncomfortable. He met my eyes and I could tell he was pleading for help. I just didn't know how yet. I cleared my throat and Tasha gave me her annoyed look.

"Are you here with anyone?" I asked looking over his shoulder to see anyone glancing over here. There were a lot of people staring, but no one came over. I tuned my gaze to James once again and hurt filled his eyes. I got taken back. Did I say something wrong? I tried to rattle my brain for anything, but nothing popped up.

"Uh no actually you told me to meet you here…" he paused and I cocked my head-which usually means I'm beyond confused. "…remember yesterday? When I ran into you?" He sighed figuring out I had no damn clue what he's talking about. "I asked you if you were doing anything on Saturday and you said no. Then I asked you if you want to hang out with me and you said okay just meet me at the Bronze by seven." An 'oh' slipped out of my mouth.

Heck how did I flipping forget about that. Am I really that stupid today or is my brain just turning into mush? Wait a minute this isn't my fault. Has never been my fault in the beginning. I wasn't the one who decided to become the brand new Slayer out of the blue. I wasn't the one who wanted to fight the evil fight for the rest of my life. Heck no! This wasn't my choice at all; I had no choice in this. Not even a little hmm maybe we should give this time and see if I like the idea. Not even close. So what if I forgot about my friend's problems and forgot that I made plans with James? Wasn't my fault…Oh God did I just literally say that? Eh…why am I acting so self-centered? I never act like this, ugh, stupid Slayer gig!

"Hello! Earth to Mish! Is anyone alive in there or did your costume turn you into a zombie? Hell I thought Tasha was the zombie tonight not you." I snapped out of my rant and saw Dominic waving his hands in front of my face.

"Yeah I'm fine." I muttered. My eyes met James once again and he had a worry look on his face. I sighed. Great I feel incredibly guilty now. "Hey. Look I'm sorry that I forgot about our plans. I really am I just had a lot on my plate last night. Some things went down, but all of it is settle and done. Promise I won't forget next time." I really hope so. James started chuckling and I could feel the warmth on my cheeks again. Expect the warmth is mortified. My eyes went wide and he shook his head. He finally got his breath and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry, didn't mean to laugh, but has anyone told you a simply apology is enough? You didn't have to give me a huge explanation. I got it." He put his hand by his side again. "By the way I love the whole Fallen Angle/Vampire look going on." He smirked. Dominic and Tasha bombarded James with a stream of questions. I even joined in just for the fun of it.

During the night we dance, took a break, talked, scared the living crap out of people and danced some more. In the middle of dancing I noticed an odd looking guy dressed as if he were going to a disco club. Huh. I stared at him some more and he approached a very young looking girl-maybe in her early twenties. He whispered something in her and she giggled grabbing his arm leading him the way out. My stomach churned and I felt a stabbing at my gut telling me to follow them. So I did. I walked out of the Bronze and into the cool Autumn air. I scanned outside not seeing the couple that just left. I started to get worried. A little voice telling _I was too late._ No I am not late! I will find them.

Right on cue screams echoed in an alley behind the Bronze. I sprinted towards the screams and saw the disco club guy sucking the blood out of the pretty girl's neck. _Oh God._ Was the only thing that went through my mind before I did something entirely stupid.

"Did your mom ever tell you it's rude to play with your food?" The vampire stopped and dropped the girl to the floor. He turned around and glared at me with hos yellow eyes. I stood there in shock for just a second trying to recompose myself. Here I am face to face with a vampire and I have no weapons with me at all. Well aren't I just a smarty tonight. Fudge! The vampire sniffed the air and his nostrils flared; his yellow eyes going wide.

"Slayer!" He growled.

He lunged at me. I grabbed his side and threw him towards the brick wall. I stared in shock at my unexpected strength, no duh I'm the Slayer now. He got back up and went at me again. We threw some blows and I could feel my sides starting to bruise. I accidently left my weak spot open and he saw that. He went straight for my injured side and I groaned in pain, dropping on one knee. The vampire grabbed me by the throat and lifted me up. I felt the air rush out of me. I struggled to get breath, but none came. My lungs were in flames.

"Time to die." The vampire said proudly.

I closed my eyes wanting this to be over soon. Nothing came. Suddenly the pressure on my neck went away and I air rushed into my lungs. I coughed since I took too much air. I opened my eyes to see a grey white wolf attacking the vampire. What the-I couldn't put my mind around how the wolf came to be. Then out of nowhere the wolf turned into a beautiful black panther. The panther attacked the vampire again. I saw the anger flash in his eyes. He grabbed the panther by its neck and threw it at the wall. I heard a whimper coming from the panther.

"No!" I stood up and faced the vampire.

He licked his lips and stalked towards me. My body started shaking and I felt anger fill every pore of me. All the anger, all the grief and all the hatred flowed in me. I put up my hands-my palms facing the vampire. I screamed as loud as I can and blue-green light came out of my hands hitting the vampire right in the chest. He yelled in agony and his whole body started to disintegrate. The light went away and all that stood where the vampire once were was a pile of dust. I put my hands on my knees and breathed heavily. What the flipping heck just happened? How the heck did light come pouring out of my hands? What the hell is going? Too many questions were filling my head.

"Mish?" I whipped around and saw my twin standing before me. His eyes were filled with worry. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. "Mish, there is something I have to tell you. Obviously I think an explanation is a little too late now, but I'm part of this too." My head couldn't form around his words. What the hell is he talking about? What has he been keeping from me? I heard clatter in the corner. I turned my attention towards the wall where the panther got thrown at. I wonder if the panther is alright. Instead of the panther coming out from the broken wood; James came out._ What the heck?_ That seems to be my question for the day. James stared at me with a bit of fear in his eyes.

"Michelle. I can explain." James walked a little closer to me. I glanced at Ethan and he stared at James suspiciously. I looked back and forth between James, and my twin. I didn't understand what's going on. Did all Slayers go through a very confusing stage while fighting their first vampire? I seriously hope that's the case because I do not want to be the first one.

"What the fuck is going!" That is the first time I have ever used the f-word before...

**Cliffhanger :) Sorry I just had too. Review :) **


End file.
